L'amour est plus fort que tout
by Sasuyu
Summary: Hermione marche. Elle va le rencontrer. Tout les mois et cela depuis 13 ans maintenant. Elle va lui parlé, aujourd'hui et comme à chaque fois. Et elle pense. Elle ressasse ses souvenirs. Ses souvenirs avec lui, ses précieux souvenirs. Elle peut presque les voir. Mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour est plus fort que tout?


Bonjour à tous! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié une fiction! J'écris ma propre histoire et elle me prends beaucoup de temps. Mais tout d'un coup, j'ai eu cette idée. Il fallait que je l'écrive. Je ne pouvait pas en faire autrement.

Bon! Assez de bavardage, Place à la lecture!

Bonne lecture!

 ** _Sasuyu_**

* * *

 **L'amour est plus fort que tout**

Hermione se dirigeait lentement vers sa destination. Dans la robe noire qu'il affectionnait tant, elle se dirige résolument vers lui. Depuis maintenant 13 ans, elle venait le voir à tous les mois. C'était leur petit moment à eux.

Hermione, qui avait placé magnifiquement ses cheveux, les laissait libre dans son dos, bougeant doucement au rythme de ses pas. Il adorait plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux. Avec sa robe, sa coiffure, son léger maquillage et ses escarpins noirs, elle en faisait tourner des têtes.

La jeune femme était une héroïne de guerre. Tout le monde dans le monde magique connaissait son nom. Elle avait aidé son ami Harry Potter à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, celui qui était craint de tous. Hermione avait été la seule à deviner le secret du ténébreux Severus Rogue. Celui de la protection qu'il avait donné à Harry durant toute sa scolarité, même quand il n'était plus à l'école. C'est peu après la guerre, quelques semaines dirait-elle, qu'elle était allée voir le professeur de potions.

Ce dernier avait été grièvement blessé par Nagini, le serpent domestique du Lord noir et accessoirement un des horcruxes de ce dernier. L'homme s'en était remis assez miraculeusement en buvant, peu de temps avant sa rencontre avec le Lord, un antipoison extrêmement efficace. C'est-ce qui l'avait sauvé. Il avait fait le mort devant Harry après lui avoir donné ses souvenirs, qu'Hermione avait deviné. Elle n'était pas la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération pour rien. Tout comme elle avait deviné qu'Harry était un horcruxe.

Severus Rogue avait été innocenté par le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter, lors de son procès très médiatisé. Il était retourné enseigner les potions à Poudlard, qui était sa maison.

Elle était allée le voir pour lui demander, avec toute la force de son courage, de bien vouloir la prendre comme apprentie. Elle avait toqué à la porte de son bureau, qui était aussi sa classe. Il avait ouvert la porte franchement, avec un coup de vent. Il avait maintenu la porte ouverte pour rabroué l'étudiant, mais en voyant la jeune femme, il avait arrêté son geste et avait levez un sourcil.

 _ **Flash Back**_

̶ Oui, Miss Granger?

̶ Je suis venue pour vous faire une demande, professeur.

̶ Et bien, faites vite. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire, dit-il d'une voix mauvaise.

̶ Je voulais savoir si vous aviez pris un/une apprenti(e) cette année. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je voudrais y proposer ma candidature.

̶ Et bien, qu'elle idée saugrenue de votre part! Je croyais que vos études vous avaient appris que je ne prenais jamais d'apprenti! Grogna Rogue.

̶ S'il vous plaît monsieur! Vous êtes le meilleur! Et je veux apprendre des meilleurs! Supplia la jeune femme.

̶ Il suffit! Je ne veux plus vous entendre! Déguerpissez de ma vue!

 _ **Fin du Flash Back**_

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant. Quel homme borné. Quelques jours après cette conversation, elle avait reçu une lettre d'un corbeau noir comme l'ébène. C'était une lettre de Severus qui lui disait qu'après mure réflexion, il acceptait de la prendre pour un test.

Elle avait fait ce test et l'avait réussi avec brio. C'est comme cela qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, elle et lui. Qu'elle avait réussi avec son sourire et sa douceur a percé le mur de glace qui entourait le cœur de cet homme. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés lorsque l'homme avait fait un malaise en plein cours. Il était tombé dans un coma. Ce fut un élève qui alla chercher le Professeur McGonagall qui amena Severus à l'infirmerie. Par la suite, Poppy, alias madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, avait été incapable de diagnostiquer le professeur. C'est donc à Sainte-Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier d'Angleterre, que le verdict était tombé : Severus Rogue avait beau eu prendre un anti venin le plus puissant, le poison coulait toujours dans ses veines et il s'étendait à petit feu. S'il prenait une potion préparée spécialement pour lui, il allait pouvoir rallongée sa durée de vie de quelques années.

Cet idiot n'avait pas voulu prendre la potion, une fois revenu à Poudlard. Il devenait de plus en plus faible, presque sur le point de tomber dans un coma. C'était les symptômes qu'avaient décrit les guérisseurs à Sainte-Mangouste. La jeune femme, qui était venue le voir poliment, l'avait vu faible, sur son canapé. Elle était restée muette de stupeur avant de lui faire boire de force sa dose de potion. Par la suite, Hermione l'avait donc fait promettre de la prendre tous les jours, pour ensuite l'embrasser passionnément. L'apprentie avait eu très peur de perdre cet homme qui était devenu important pour elle.

Elle se souvenait clairement de ce moment. Un des plus beaux de sa vie. La jeune femme sourit. Severus l'avait soulevé du sol, l'avait fait asseoir sur le bureau et ils avaient eu la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de sa vie. Ils étaient à peine déshabillés, mais il lui avait toujours fait de l'effet. Après l'acte, Severus avait rhabillé la jeune femme doucement, pour la serrer contre lui. Il lui avait dit, elle s'en souvenait clairement : « Dans mon coma, j'avais peur de ne plus te revoir».

C'était là qu'avait commencé une relation avec lui. Harry, Ginny et Ron, avec qui elle n'était jamais sortie, même après leur baiser lors de la bataille finale, avait très bien pris sa relation avec le professeur. En effet, Ron et elle avait agi sur le coup de la pression et du stress causé par le spectre de la mort qui était si proche. Oui ils s'étaient aimés. Mais ils avaient mis tellement de temps pour être ensemble que cela c'était changé en amour purement fraternel. Et pour Hermione, ce que le reste du monde magique pensait lui importait peu. Elle était heureuse avec son homme, point.

Donc, à la fin de ses études en tant qu'apprentie, Severus l'avait demandée en mariage. Une très belle demande, de son point de vue. Il lui avait fait le dîner à la maison, à la moldue qui plus est. Ils avaient pris un bain ensemble en profitant de la présence de l'autre. Par la suite, ils avaient fait l'amour doucement et passionnément, comment la jeune femme aimait. C'est en se reposant contre son torse que Severus, après cette superbe soirée, qu'il avait sorti la main de sous son oreiller avec la bague dans la boite. Il lui savait dit : « Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arriver dans la vie. Je veux que tu sois mienne, pour toujours. Veux-tu m'épouser?». Elle s'était mise à pleurer de joie et lui avait sauté au cou. C'était aussi un de ses plus beaux souvenirs. Ses yeux se remplirent de larme face à la force des sentiments qu'elle avait eus à cet instant.

Peu après la fin des études d'Hermione, ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Chacune des pièces avaient été baptisées comme il se doit d'ailleurs. Elle rit en pensant au fait qu'ils avaient fait l'amour même sur le comptoir de la salle à manger, alors qu'elle préparait le repas. Et cela plusieurs fois… Cela la fit éclater de rire. Par chance, il n'y avait personne pour la regarder bizarrement. Elle continua sa route doucement.

Et le mariage! Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas y penser! Elle, dans une magnifique robe blanche, plus serrer à la taille et qui épousait ses formes. Tout pour faire tomber encore plus fou d'amour son amour. C'était Harry qui l'avait amené à l'hôtel. Parce que tout le monde le savait, le sortilège d'amnésie ne pouvait être défait. Elle s'était effacée de la mémoire de ses parents à tout jamais. La soirée avait été romantique à souhait. Son nouvel époux l'avait même fait danser autant de fois qu'elle le voulait, même s'il n'aimait pas danser. Pourtant, il était un très bon danseur. Beaucoup de gens étaient venu à leur mariage. Mais la plus grande partie de ses souvenirs étaient les yeux ébène de son époux qui lui souriaient.

Peu de temps après leur mariage, Hermione était tombée enceinte. Ils faisaient l'amour plusieurs fois par semaine. Alors il n'y avait rien d'étonnant quand Hermione fit le test. Elle n'avait pas été surprise, mais elle était heureuse. Lorsqu'elle le lui avait annoncé, il c'était effondré sur les genoux et avait serré son ventre contre sa tête en lui murmurant des mercis. Elle savait que le plus grand souhait de son mari était d'avoir un enfant. Il était maintenant exaucé.

Hermione fut enceinte d'un garçon. Severus en était d'autant plus fier, car il savait qu'il aurait l'intelligence de sa mère. Il savait que son fils serait un petit garçon merveilleux.

Et ce fut à cet instant que tout dégringola.

Severus, qui prenait sa fidèle potion tous les jours, fit un malaise un jour à l'école, devant une classe d'étudiants paniqués. Il avait été transporté d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste. C'est là qu'ils ont apprit la nouvelle : le venin c'était rependu plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient cru, et la potion n'avait plus vraiment d'effet. Il ne lui restait donc que peu de temps à vire. Hermione, qui en était à son 5e mois de grossesse, failli perdre son bébé en apprenant la nouvelle. La jeune femme en était dévastée. Mais Hermione sourit fièrement. Elle avait fait en sorte de mettre toute sa peine de côté pour vivre pleinement l'instant présent avec son époux et de mettre à terme leur enfant.

Mais ce qui devait arriver malheureusement arriva. Severus fit une nouvelle crise en classe. Une fois à l'hôpital, il resta plusieurs jours dans le coma. Le stress déclencha l'accouchement de la jeune femme. Le bébé était en parfaite santé. Un beau garçon aux cheveux noirs. Elle attendait que Severus se réveille pour choisir le nom de leur enfant. Elle arriva à son chevet en chaise roulante, une infirmière avec l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle pouvait et elle n'avait plus de force pour ce tenir sur ses jambes. Elle voulait absolument lui montrer son enfant.

Elle l'avait mis sur lui et en entendant le cri du bébé, cela sortit Severus de son coma. Il ouvra péniblement ses yeux pour voir son enfant, la chair de sa chair. Il dit : « Il te ressemble tant Hermione. Un beau garçon parfaitement en santé. Il saura te protéger, j'en suis certain». Il demanda un baiser à son épouse, lui dit d'être forte. Il lui demanda un autre baiser et elle sentit sur ses lèvres un souffle. Son souffle. Son dernier souffle. Une larme coula sur sa joue, alors que le bébé ce mit à pleurer.

C'est le dernier souvenir qu'Hermione, maman élevant seule son enfant, avait de son époux, de l'homme de sa vie. Un moment tragique, un moment qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à oublier. Elle regarda ses mains. Elle tenait une fleur. Une lily. Un souvenir de son amour passé pour son amour.

Elle continua sa marche et s'arrêta devant la tombe de son époux. On pouvait y lire : L'amour est plus fort que tout. Mari, père et homme comblé.

Elle déposa la fleur sur le sol et sourit doucement.

̶ Bonjour Severus. Me revoilà. J'espère que tu me trouve jolie d'où tu es. J'ai fait exprès de mettre la robe que tu aimes tant et de laissé mes cheveux libre. Comme tu aimais que je le fasse. J'ai pensé à toi tout le long de mon chemin jusqu'à toi. Des souvenirs de notre rencontre, de notre mariage. C'est les plus beaux moments que j'ai eu avec toi… Mais trêve de bavardage. Je viens te donner des nouvelles de Tobias. Je sais comme tu exècre ce nom, mais c'est ton fils. Et par la même occasion, c'est ton deuxième prénom et le nom de ton père. Une des seules choses qui me relie encore à toi. Donc, tu seras heureux d'apprendre qu'il vient d'entrer à Poudlard et qu'il est à Serpentard. Il est identique à toi, mon amour. Tu vis à travers lui, c'est certain. Il a notre intelligence, mais si non, pour le reste il est comme toi. Distant, bougon et un tantinet solitaire. J'espère que tu peux le voir. Le voir grandir. J'aurais tellement aimé t'avoir à mes côtés. Si tu savais comme tu me manque à tous les jours. Et maintenant que je suis seule à la maison, c'est encore plus difficile. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je crois que je vais m'acheter un nouvel animal. Tu sais comment Pattenrond me manque. Tu es bien le seul qu'il aimait, d'ailleurs!

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement. Une larme unique roula le long de sa joue.

̶ Tu me manque tellement, mon amour.

Ce qu'Hermione ne sais pas, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'elle venait, il est là. Tout près. Mais elle ne le sait pas. Si elle pouvait le voir, elle le verrait en pantalon noir, avec sa chemise blanche relevée pour laisser voir ses avant-bras, ainsi que la marque des ténèbres. Si elle pouvait le voir, elle aurait vu un Severus qui buvait ses paroles, qui se laissait transporter par sa voix et sa présence.

Quand il vit cette unique larme coulé, il se leva prestement et alla la sécher avec son pouce. Hermione resta figée. Elle avait vraiment sentie son touché. Ses caresses lui avait tellement manqués… Elle voulut se remettre à pleurer.

̶ Chuuuut, ne pleure pas mon amour. Je t'aime Hermione. Je suis fière de toi, de ce que tu es devenue. Notre fils est merveilleux. Ne pleure pas, tu es trop belle pour pleurer. Oublie-moi, refait ta vie. Même si une partie de moi préfère que tu ne le fasses pas… Tu sais comment je suis. Nous nous reverrons, je te le promets. Je t'aime…

Il avait pris tous ses pouvoirs pour lui faire passer ce message. En voyant son visage, il savait qu'il avait réussi à lui transmettre son message. Elle sourit et leva son visage vers le ciel. Un grand rayon de lumière sortit des nuages pour la faire briller comme un joyau. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait avec des mots. Par des gestes, des phrases détournées, mais jamais directement.

Elle sourit. Elle se sentait soulagée. Elle resta quelques instants silencieux. Appréciant cette vague d'amour qu'elle avait sentie de son époux. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, maintenant heureuse. Après quelques pas, elle se retourna.

̶ À jamais.

Et elle partit, en sachant qu'elle reviendrait le mois prochain. Il était son amour. Son unique amour. Et l'amour est plus fort que tout.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
